


Kiss Me Over Again

by MagnanimousTwit



Series: A Ben and Roman Adventure [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnanimousTwit/pseuds/MagnanimousTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their disastrous first meeting, Roman goes over to Benedict's flat, with the idea of being an established couple brightening both their days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr: http://magnanimoustwit.tumblr.com/
> 
> I take one-shot requests and really, really appreciate prompts. If you use tumblr you're better off following me there.

Reconciling Saturday, Ben got to see Roman the next day. Roman Brennan. A waitress at a small restaurant three block from North Gower Street. She lived seven blocks past that. And Sunday, she’d accepted his invitation to come over and talk face to face, which was well needed contact. But she refused to be picked up. It would be quicker, she claimed, to just get a cab.

Not quicker, Benedict realized as he waited for her to show up, but she’d be here. He wouldn’t have to sit in a car with her, wanting to talk to her, kiss her, be with her while he drove. It was just smarter of Roman to take a cab.

When he answered the door, she looked fantastic. Clothes, he mused, did her well despite having so much to give underneath. She wore a white tank top and a pleated skirt, but as she passed him to enter the flat he saw the back of that tank top was completely lace. Black lace, showing the straps on her bra, the small of her back, and distorting the image of that heart tattoo on her hip.

Ben stared dumbly for a moment before closing the door. When he did, Roman turned to him. “Will you kiss me?” She asked him and her brows tilted in wonder. “I messed up the first one.”

His mouth opened to say it was his fault, not hers, but Roman was one step ahead. “I did, don’t say I didn’t. I pushed you, not the other way around.” And his face had hurt for two days after that smack – Ben had never in his life been hit like that.

Stepping forward a bit nervously, had rubbing the back of his neck, he suddenly felt like he’d never kissed anyone in his life. But this was everything he wanted, a proper, real kiss with the woman who plagued his mind. So Ben took full advantage. Stepping up to her, actually surprised that she was taller than he’d imagined, he leaned partway in. Roman laid a hand on his bicep, her eyes closing and long lashes brushing her cheek.

Ben didn’t dare close his eyes when he first kissed her, lightly pressing his lips to hers. He rather see her, how a bow twitched and then her entire expression relaxed. Then he pulled back, just a little, feeling her lean into it. Shifting, he held her face in both his hands and closed his eyes, putting everything he had into that kiss. His effort, his love, his soul.

This was more how he imagined it would be with her. Slow to start, but passionate yet. Roman drew in a breath as he tilted his head further, and Ben stole over her parted lips with vigour. She was beautiful, she was intelligent, she was fantastic.

This time when he drew back her hands fell to his chest and Roman was holding him by his shirt, keeping him close. “I was going to make you lunch.” He commented, his first words to her since she walked in that door. “Whatever you’d like.”

“The only thing I’d like right now is you.” Her hands wringing his shirt softened and covered his, still holding her jaw gently.

She smiled, a very bright smile, and it was the first that he’d seen up close. When he saw her on the corner days ago she’d smiled, but this time their eyes were locked and it was just for him. Ben wrapped his arms around her to draw her in, lifting her shirt slightly at how he held her. Her own hands clasped behind his neck as he kissed her.

It wasn’t slow and sweet when he thought of how much she’d taunted him in the past, and considering how open they were about sex. Ben let their first kiss be forgotten, their second be special, but this one was heated. He let his hold on her tighten and he did the teasing with a light stroke of his tongue across her full bottom lip.

The response was immediately, Roman humming, pleased. Ben repeated the action and she parted her lips a little more. Hers met him at the third slip of his tongue. It was velvet. Heated and absolutely gentle.

When he deepened it, Ben felt something truly foreign. Round, slick, and metal. A tongue piercing. Never before had he kissed anyone with a piercing anywhere save for ears, and it actually felt very nice. He didn’t hesitate to go on.

“Mm…” Roman moaned gently when his hands moved over her taunting hips. His fingers pressed into soft flesh and he was absolutely tempted.

Shifting from her lips, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. There was just this flood of happiness in his heart. “Do you think,” She started in a slightly distracted tone, “That it might be too soon?”

At first he was slow to realize what he meant, but when he did Ben was holding back a groan. “Well, considering our past, doubtful.” He chuckled.

“Good.” Roman stepped back from him and she lifted her own shirt off her body. Not an inch was different than what he’d seen before, and she was wearing the same black bra from the very first risqué picture she’d ever sent. “Because I know you hate it so much.”

He actually loved it, but the silk cups and black lace were enticing. “Absolutely. I’ll just have to take it off.” Ben unintentionally made his voice low, and he saw the way her body shuddered.

At that he was quick to feel turned on, just enough that he was driven to touching her. His hands explored her covered chest, giving one a slight squeeze and his thumb brushed over the other, finding a nipple beginning to peak under that cloth. Roman bit her lip and held it between white teeth, looking up at him.

He pressed a puckered kiss to her top lip, taking it slightly between his, her nose pressing against his cupid’s bow. “I’m so very glad you’re here.”

Ben barely dragged his fingers over his skin, against her sides, to the centre of her back Roman shivered, making a light ‘ _brrr_ ’ noise, and they both giggled. “I’m glad you want me.” She responded, slipping her hands into his hair as he unclasped her bra.

“Every day for months.” He rasped and touched his forehead to hers.

No more words were spoken. He kissed her hard as he removed her bra. His hands found the flesh of her chest as she kissed back. Hungry lips over hungry lips, tongue over tongue, deeper and deeper. Ben backed Roman up until he was aware of where they were, then he swept his arms around her waist and lifted her. It made getting to his room easier, and he set her on his bed.

Clothes were removed with care despite ferocious kisses. She pulled his shirt off, then pulled Ben down to rest over her as she lied on the bed. He held her thigh to keep one leg around him, head dipped low to kiss her chest. As he took a nipple into his mouth, Roman arched against the flat of his tongue. Ben parted enough to blow cold air and see the peak harden before slipping it between his teeth.

Roman let out a shaky gasp. “B-bastard. I haven’t had sex in two years and we are spending _far_ too much time clothed.”

“How- never mind.” Ben would like to know, and he chuckled, but his penis would never forgive him for taking his time.

It was especially easy to forget curiosity with her hands on his trouser button. It went unfastened, then he slipped her out of her skirt and knickers. Roman gave a few shallow breaths as he stood. Ben found pleasure in how she stared as he slid out of his trousers and pants in one pull. His cock was almost fully hard but there would be no problem becoming fully aroused. He was sure that he was in the short time it took to get a condom from the top drawer of his dresser.

As he focused for a moment on putting it on, Roman sat at the end of the bed, only made apparent when her lips feel to the back of his hip in a kiss. He almost dropped the condom her was rolling onto the head of his cock when she reached around and splayed her fingers so very close to his erection. She spoke, every word making her lips brush against his skin.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

Any other time he might deny, but it fuelled his passion. Swearing to touch, taste, and cherish all of her later, Ben put on the condom and pushed her down on the bed. As Roman lifted herself up it, he crawled parallel to her tiny frame, knees between readily parted thighs.

He was in terrible pain to take her, settling himself onto his elbows, barely on his knees, feeling her stomach brush his with every breath that lifted her slightly. Ben took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. “Ready, love?” He asked.

“Yes, please!” She answered in need.

Ben shifted his hips to her, sliding his cock down over her clit, using the pleasurable small stroke of his body on hers to place the head of his dick at her entrance. Roman held the back of his head gently as he pushed into her, making wispy little gasping sounds. It turned into a more audible moan when her cunt had taken his full length.

“Fuck.” Ben blurted, his body wanting to shudder, his hands wanting to grab something. He held onto Roman in turn.

“God, Ben, please.” She pleaded all in one exhale, her nose brushing his.

Giving in to her begging, gladly, he withdrew, then plunged back into her. She was tight around him, and her soft sounds were nearly virginal. Self-proclaimed to be single for two years, he could imagine why. Nothing but her own fingers had slid inside of her in that time. The thought of his cock being blessed with the privilege of taking her turned him on just as much as the act of thrusting himself deep into this young woman.

Her legs wrapped around him, the heel of one foot pressing against his arse. That one hand remained at the back of his head, but it clenched his sensitive hair enough to send the occasional twinge of wondrous pain through him. The other wrapped under his arm and held his shoulder. Every bit of her touched Ben in some way as he kissed her, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth.

Then her hips pressed up into his. Roman bucked to meet his every move. He felt her walls quiver around his cock and heard the restrained moans she made. “Ben, fuck!” She gasped, and bit her lip hard, and her cunt tightened around him as she came.

It felt more beautiful than it ever looked. Ben was fascinated and for once didn’t have to fantasise about what sort of sound or face she made when she orgasmed. Her head had tossed back, that bottom lip drawn tightly between teeth, and her eyes squeezed shut. Her brows had tilted in the way one might express concern, not pleasure, but it was sweet.

The reaction of her body to his, especially her already tight cunt contracting around him, threw Ben over the edge. He closed his eyes and dipped his head to the crook of her neck, hips meeting hers with more determination. When he came, he pressed himself deep, moaning against the flesh of her neck and hearing her gasping. Another short pump and his body stopped clenching as he felt more weakened. Ben held still for a moment as his orgasm faded, trying to catch his breath, feeling the hit of it touch her skin and then surround his face like a fog.

When Ben slid out of her, they both shuddered. He managed to deposit himself next to her rather than on top, and rolled onto his sweaty back. As he slid out of the messed condom, Roman gave a content hum.

“So it was good?” Benedict chuckled deeply at the sound, stretching to put the condom on his nightstand to throw out in a bit.

“I’m trying to decide if it was the best sex I’ve had…” Roman responded slowly, holding both her arms over her head. “Or if I’m biased because I’ve never fucked anyone while in love.”

He shifted to turned more towards her, happy to feel his body so tired and have her next to him rather than on a computer screen. “Which are you leaning towards?” Ben asked.

A smile was on her lips and her eyes were closed. “Hmm, both.”

“Good answer.” He tilted his chin up and kissed her elbow, listening to her giggle. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She repeated.


End file.
